A solid propellant grain must be securely fastened in a rocket motor case if problems are to be avoided when the rocket motor is fired. Even when the solid propellant grain appears to be securely bonded to the motor case, problems relating to separation and uncontrolled burning sometimes develop after ignition, and particularly in flight, where the forces caused by acceleration forces and other forces surpass the holding strength of the bonding material between the motor case and the propellant or the holding strength of bonding material between the propellant and liner material.
There is a need for a mechanical method to hold a solid propellant grain in place in addition to a chemical and/or physical bond, i.e., surface adhesion, chemical bonding, surface tension etc., which is generally employed in prior processes.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a mechanical method of fastening a solid propellant grain in a rocket motor case.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mechanical method of fastening a solid propellant grain in a rocket motor case which additionally employs a chemical and/or physical method of fastening a solid propellant grain in a rocket motor case.